


A Flash of Light & Flush of Skin

by ZombieliciousXIII



Series: Tumblr Requests! [12]
Category: Motionless in White (Band)
Genre: F/M, POV Female Character, POV First Person, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 09:56:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6112951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZombieliciousXIII/pseuds/ZombieliciousXIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request: "Anonymous: Can you do Chris Motionless imagine where you're a model and you have a shoot with him and things get heated?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Flash of Light & Flush of Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, since this request wasn't specific towards they wanted specific smut or not, I went as far as I thought would be appropriate (aka; implied sex but nothing graphic). That said I hope you enjoy!

You stand in the backroom staring at a moving image, a reflection -  _your_  reflection. You were dressed in a black wrap dress, skimpy underwear beneath you knew would probably be destroyed by the end of this shoot - after all blood, fake or not, was hard to wash out. Fluffing your hair a little you you smile at the mirror image that greets you, leaning forward you smudge a bit more of your eyeliner to smoke out the harsh line. A voice clears behind you and you yelp, jumping and whipping around you slap the chest of the man that scared you, letting out a breathy chuckle of release.

“Man, you scare easy (Y/N),” Chris laughs, grinning down at you.

“Well I’m not the one with the creepy killer make up, so excuse me!” You laugh, turning to face the man.

You’d met Chris a few times, usually through friends at shows or gatherings and the two of you got along really well so the day Jeremy suggested doing a shoot with the two of you, you both agreed - it was a no brainer for you since you were a fan of Saffer’s work.

“You ready to be killed, m’lady?” The tall man asks with a devious grin, wielding a prop knife - which still looked eerily real.

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” you reply with a giggle, looping your arm into Chris’s when he holds it out for you.

**~~~~~**

“Alright, just look this way a little more,” Jeremy says and you tilt your head to face Chris a little more, his arms still securely around your waist.

You were currently in Chris’s arms, tilted towards the floor with your arms limp like you’d given up to your fate of death, and the singer had a knife raised up high pointed to look like it was about to slam down into your chest. The theme for the photoshoot was ‘ _Murderous Love_ ’, Chris being the murder and you the willing victim, you were sure you’re heart would - literally - be on the floor by the end of the shoot, or in the man’s hands, with Jeremy who knew. Chris and you were making idle conversation of one worded answers and few syllable questions while Jeremy fiddled with his camera, you’ve always thought Chris was so damn attractive and somehow the horrifying make up that lay jaggedly on his face making him looked like a crazed manic was endearing.

“Alright, lets do this,” Saffer says, lifting up his camera.

“Be gentle,” you whisper to Chris, smirking a little when his eyes widen at your comment.

Your comment had set the tone for the rest of the shoot, it was still friendly and fun but flirtatious as hell - there were moment Jeremy would roll his eyes and laugh at the two of you making you blush. By the end of the shoot you were stripped down to your lacy black underwear, blood smeared on your body with Chris’s long arms wrapped around you possessively. You leaned into his embrace, hand rested on his jaw as you look up at him from over your shoulder and his eyes locked with yours, Jeremy’s camera flashes were blurred by the intensity of the tall man’s gaze. Before you knew it, the shoot was done.

“Alright guys, you were awesome,” Jeremy says, walking over to the two of you to show you some of the shots.

“This’s all so amazing Jeremy, I can’t wait to see the final product!” You say excitedly, Jeremy knew you were a fan of his work so you didn’t feel too embarrassed by fingerling over it in front of him.

“Thanks (Y/N), you two will be the first ones I send them too, sound good?” The photographer says with a smile, and you gasp softly, looking at him in surprise.

“Seriously?” You ask, a little stunned. “Thank you!” You exclaim, about to hug the man but pause and chuckle, “forgot about the blood.”

Jeremy chuckles, “no worries, I’ll get you a wet cloth to wipe yourself down, last thing you want is someone to think you murdered a person.”

You grin, “wouldn’t be the worst thing, it might up my street cred,” you joke, making the two men chuckle.

“I’ll be right back,” Jeremy says with a smile, walking out of the room.

After a moment of pause, Chris speaks, “you did awesome today, (Y/N).”

You turn and smile at Chris, “thanks Chris, you weren’t too bad yourself.”

“Oh please, I’m a total sassy model,” laughs the singer, grinning at you. “Hey would you want to get some coffee?”

The way he spoke, you could tell Chris was a bit shy like he wasn’t sure about his question. You weren’t a bad person…but you just couldn’t resist it.

“At eleven-pm?” You ask jokingly, a raised brow and grin emphasizing your teasing.

“Well…I just thought you’d wanna chill,” Chris replies, grinning a little himself. “Sleep is for the weak, after all, right?”

You laugh, nodding your head, “fine, fine, you got me there,” looking up you meet Chris’s gaze and smile. “I’d love to.”

**~~~~~**

You and Chris head out over to a twenty-four hour dinar, the place was cozy enough and the food and coffee wasn’t half bad, you needed to refuel after the shoot, so you were thankful for Chris’s invite.

“No way, are you serious?” You laugh, covering your mouth a little in surprise.

“i swear man, Josh literally jumped off stage and started pounding the guy!” Chris laughs, reaching out to grab his coffee mug and take a sip.

“Oh man, that must have been hilarious, a troll finally getting what they asked for,” you say with a chuckle, grabbing and munching on a fry.

Your phone buzzes with a text notifications and you notice the time, crap has it really gotten so late?

“Oh man, it’s already two-am,” you say, glancing from the phone to Chris. “I should probably call a cab.”

“Don’t be silly, I’ll drop you off,” Chris says, pulling out his wallet to pay for the coffee and food.

“Alright fine,” you reply with a smile, quickly adding. “At lear let me help you pay,” pulling out your wallet you throw a five dollar bill onto the table for the ten dollar total.

“Ready to go?” The raven-haired guy asks, you nod.

“Yup,” you reply, moving out of the booth to stand.

Chris shifts and stands as well following you out of the dinar and even hold the door open for you, he’s such a damn gentlemen and you love it. Following Chris to his car you get into the front seat, and turn the stereo on nodding along to Korn’s Coming Undone. The drive is filled with light conversation and laughs, you remind him of the directions every now and again - Chris has been to your house before, just not in a while.

“We’re,” the singer says, turning to smile at you. “Today was fun, (Y/N).”

You look over at Chris and smile, “it really was….wanna come inside, for a drink of something?” You ask, you knew Chris was straight-edge and your offer wasn’t for anything alcoholic but you really hoped he’d accept.

“Sure, sounds good to me,” Chris replies, switching the engine of his car off.

Hopping out Chris walks over to your side, you’d opened the door but the singer opens it the rest of the way.

“Thanks, you say, stepping out of the car.

“No problemo, m’lady,” Chris says, smiling goofily at you.

You chuckle and unlock your front door, pushing forward into the house and wait for Chris to enter before locking the for door, pausing for a moment the two of you stand in the doorway. You feel your face heating up and move towards the kitchen, feeling like you’re about to stumble on your own two feet - Chris follows silently behind you but you feel as though he’s trying not to laugh at how flustered you are. Once in the kitchen, the man finally decides to end your near-heart attack state.

“Y’know, we honestly don’t have to do anything, (Y/N),” Chris says, leaning against the kitchen island. “I never really meant to make you think that, I mean it wouldn’t be a bad thing but it’s not like—”

Chris is suddenly cut off, you knew you didn’t ‘have’ to do anything, but lord knew you wanted to - fuck you really wanted to. Rushing up to Chris you pull the man in, going up onto your tip toes and press your lips to his, it’s obvious he’s taken aback by your actions but Chris soon enough he eases into the action and places his hands on your hips as he kisses you back. Your body practically melts against Chris’s body, your hands run into his hair and tug lightly, the kiss begins to get more aggressive and you moan lightly. Chris’s tongue swipes your lower lip and you open for him, your tongue tangles with his and you kiss back with vigor. You feel the man’s hands travel down your waist, moving to grip your ass and you move to grind up against him feeling the groan travel up his throat.

“Shower,” you breathe, pulling back a little to look at Chris with dark eyes.

“Shower?” Chris repeats, and you nod. “Alright, I’ll uh…wait here?”

You smirk and chuckle, “you’re totally coming with me.”

“Oh hell yeah,” Chris says with a smirk, you grip his hand and lead him into your room.

Spinning around you reach out and undo the singer’s bloodied dress shirt before undoing your dress and toss it to the floor. Chris’s eyes rake over your body, drinking you in and you shiver at the attention, arousal dampening between your legs. Slowly, you strip off your bra, fake tried blood still staining your skin pink - you were almost grateful for it as it hid your blush. Hooking your thumbs into the band of your lace panties you grin at Chris, eyes glancing down to his - still annoyingly concealing - dress pants, and Chris gets the cue, undoing his belt he tugs his boxers and dress pants down. He was half hard and you were more than ready. You slip off your underwear and sway your hips as you turn on your heals and walk into the lavatory, glancing over your shoulder you curl your finger at Chris, indicating for him to follow at the tall man obviously doesn’t need to be asked twice.

“Fuck you’re so sexy,” Chris growls, wrapping his bare around your waist and bites at your neck as you turn on the shower.

“I’d be lying if I didn’t admit to thinking you’re more than just cute,” you tease, turning around you kiss Chris hard before stepping away and into the shower.

Chris steps in after you and and is on you within seconds, kissing and touching every inch of you he can, you relish the feeling of his skin on yours.

“Oh fuck…Chris fuck me, please  _fuck_  me,” you whimper, your nails digging into his back as his hand works between your legs.

“Gladly,” Chris growls, pushing you against the wall.

**~~~~~**

You and Chris lay in bed together, his arms around you as you press your bare body against his, neither of you bothered putting on clothes after the shower, far too comfy against one another to put a barrier between the two of you. Chris continues to slowly run his fingers up and down your back while you feel his calm heart beating beneath your palm on his chest, your eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room and you feel comforted, the warmth you feel from Chris lulls you.

“You’re really comfy,” you whisper, voice groggy with sleep.

Chris chuckles softly, “so are you, babe.”

You smile softly at the name.

“How do you feel about breakfast tomorrow, I know a good place,” Chris says softly before yawning.

“I’d love to,” you reply, slowly drifting off is Chris’s arms.

You feel Chris place a kiss on you forehead before sweet sleep pulls you in, the best feeling of all? Waking beside Chris the next morning.

 


End file.
